


Spike and Chase Headcannons

by Ot3srock



Series: The Davenport Twins [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Headcannons about my favorite boys as twins.





	Spike and Chase Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> You can request me to write anything about them being twins, as long as it’s appropriate.

  * They’re identical twins whom no one, not even their family, can tell apart.
    * Thus, they end up switching places and confusing the crap out of people.
    * They also sound exactly alike, so the only way to tell them apart is by their force fields. Spike’s is a slightly darker shade of blue than Chase’s.
    * Because he’s super aggressive, Spike didn’t go to school until a week after Adam, Bree, and Chase. When he did, Principal Perry was extremely confused and a bit angry.
    * They tend to have the exact same dressing style, which confuses everyone even more. It also angers them, as they don’t want to be the same person.
    * They also have the exact same DNA, down to the most miniscule strand of hair on their heads, which confuses literally everyone, as it’s extremely rare to have 100% identical twins.
    * At first, everyone thought that Spike was just Chase’s clone, but when Spike threatened to rip out their various body parts and use them as game things, everyone realized that Spike was much more aggressive.
  * They have mostly the same abilities, with a few outliers, but they have the same amount of abilities.
    * Where Chase has super intelligence, Spike has super aggression. The only other abilities that are different are:
      * Hacking vs super strength,
      * Scan vision vs vocal mimicry,
      * Levitation vs martial arts prowess, and
      * Override app vs night vision
    * They both also discovered their hidden abilities at the same time.
      * When Chase learned about his levitation in the shower, Spike also learned that he suddenly knew every single move in every martial arts ever practiced.
      * Chase got so upset that he whipped out his laser bo and, just to prove he could, Spike did too.
  * Because they have omnilingualism, they often have their own private conversations(and arguments) with each other in multiple languages so no one can track exactly what they’re saying. Eventually everyone just stopped trying.
  * They can’t do anything apart.
    * When one gets sick, so does the other.
    * As previously mentioned, when one discovers a new ability, so does the other.
    * When one gets hurt, miraculously, the other feels it.
    * If they’re too far away from each other, they’ll get violently ill.




End file.
